


Someone Else Comes Along

by MeteoraAngel



Series: Sourwolf and Mischief [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And to get his head out of his ass, Angst, Derek Being an Idiot, Derek Needs a Hug, F/M, M/M, Minor Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Pining, Season/Series 04, stiles isn't any better off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 04:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10297352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraAngel/pseuds/MeteoraAngel
Summary: Derek left, trying not to think about the fact that in the time he was gone Stiles had found someone else. Or that the thought of Stiles with someone else made his chest ache worse than it had when he would overhear the teen trying to convince himself he was fine.So he went back to the loft. Curled up on the couch since Braeden was currently passed out in his bed, and made himself go to sleep. He had enough to worry about, he did not need to dwell on the fact that Stiles didn't need him anymore.





	

Derek spent every night for the first few weeks he was back to normal out looking for Kate. Then trying to figure out what Kate had done to him. When he realized there was no way he was going to find her or find out what she did to him without help he caved and did what he had been fighting the urge to do all along. He climbed into his car and headed straight for the Stilinski house. 

The last time he had seen Stiles was after the one hitman had tried to take out the others in the school during the SAT's. He seemed to be doing alright considering everything that had happened, but Derek needed to see him without the others around. Needed to know for sure that he wasn't just keeping up appearances in front of his friends like before. 

It had been a week since then. Derek pulled up outside of the house, killed the engine, and was about to climb out when he spotted movement on Stile's roof. It was Malia, making to climb in through Stiles window like he himself had done dozens of times and had planned to do shortly. 

He watched, just enough of his wolf hearing left that he could listen to the sound of her kicking off her shoes, then fabric rustling, and Stiles moving and grumbling in his sleep. Stiles didn't wake, and Malia didn't try to wake him. 

A moment later he heard her heart slowing as she fell asleep beside Stiles. 

Derek left, trying not to think about the fact that in the time he was gone Stiles had found someone else. Or that the thought of Stiles with someone else made his chest ache worse than it had when he would overhear the teen trying to convince himself he was fine. 

So he went back to the loft. Curled up on the couch since Braeden was currently passed out in his bed, and made himself go to sleep. He had enough to worry about, he did not need to dwell on the fact that Stiles didn't need him anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand we have hit the part where I, personally, think things start to get interesting. Hope you're all enjoying. Stay tunes for more!  
> Like my work? Swing by [My Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/ask) with a request/prompt?  
> Wanna know what I'm writing next? Check out my [Writing Queue](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/Queue)


End file.
